Coeur de loup
by Uld Ases
Summary: Après la bataille finale qui voit la victoire d'Harry, celui-ci passe ces vacances avec le dernier maraudeur. De retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, il va se rendre compte petit à petit de ses sentiments envers Remus. -Réponse au défi de BeNaNe-
1. Chapitre 0

**Chapitre 0**

**Cœur de loup**

**Résumé de l'histoire**

A la fin de sa 6ème année, Harry vainc finalement Voldemort. Il passe alors ses vacances d'été chez Remus Lupin, avec qui il tisse des liens solides d'amitié. De retour à Poudlard, il va se rendre compte que son ami lui manque énormément et finira par s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour le lycanthrope.

**Disclamer**

L'univers de Harry Potter© est la propriété de Miss Rowling.

Neko est inspiré du personnage de Ryo-Ohki du manga Tenchi Muyo

L'histoire est de moi !

**Pairing**

Remus Lupin & Harry Potter

**Rating**

M

**Notes**

Mon site HP : psyche.celeonet.fr/Le"Monde"d"Harry"Potter/

Mon forum de fanfiction HP : psyche.celeonet.fr/Forums/Potterfictions/

Mon forum RPG HP : psyche.celeonet.fr/Forums/Vers"un"temps"meilleur/

Mon forum RPG Poudlard : psyche.celeonet.fr/Forums/Poudlard"2007/

_Remplacer les " par un trait 8_

* * *

**Indices scéniques**

**Chapitre x**

**Note de l'auteur**

**(intervention de l'auteur)**

« parole »

_-pensée-_

_:conscience, petite voix… :_

_°Incantation°_

'Mot inventé'

_'Mot accentué'_

_Rêves _

**_Flashback_**

_« Lettre »_

_**« Titre de livre/films… »**_

_Horaires_

**Jour **

Matin : cours (prof)

Après-midi : cours (prof)

* * *

**Indices d'écritures**

**Police**

Verdana

**Taille**

9

**Nombre de pages par chapitre (format Word-x/xème basé sur 1 page de 60 lignes)**

Chapitre 01 : 4340 caractères – 1 page + 1/6ème

Chapitre 02 : 8741 caractères – 2 pages + 5/6ème

Chapitre 03 : 8743 caractères – 2 pages + 1/20ème

Chapitre 04 : 9565 caractères – 2 pages + 1/3

Chapitre 05 : 5377 caractères – 1 pages + 1/2


	2. Chapitre 1

**Message de l'auteur**

N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mes forums (liens dans bio et sur le site) et site ! (Lien en homepage)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

psyche.celeonet.fr/Le"Monde"d"Harry"Potter/index.php?modforum&acvoir&cat4&id7&debut0

_Remplacer les " par un trait 8_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Les deux duellistes avaient envoyé le sort mortel en même temps. Les éclairs verts se rencontrèrent et comme la dernière fois, un dôme apparut et le chant du phénix s'éleva. Les baguettes commençaient à trembler mais aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher. C'était leur dernier combat, ils devaient le gagner. L'un pour asseoir définitivement son pouvoir et l'autre pour mener enfin, une vie tranquille. Aucun des deux ne lâcha prise. Soudain, une voix froide et sifflante se fit entendre.

« Tu ferais bien d'abandonner, Potter ! Jamais tu ne me vaincras ! Tes parents et ton parrain sont morts et bientôt tu les rejoindras… »

Harry Potter ne l'écoutait pas, il commençait à fatiguer. Voldemort s'en aperçut et décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que ta sang de bourbe d'amie et son fiancé te rejoignent vite. Sans compter ton cher loup-garou mais je pense le torturer un peu avant avec les détraqueurs. Quel bonheur cela va être de le voir pleurer encore et toujours la mort de tous ses amis… » Un rire glacial s'éleva. Si Voldemort l'avait regardé en cet instant, il aurait vu la détermination nouvelle dans les yeux verts du Survivant. Si Voldemort l'avait regardé, il aurait pu se sauver. Mais il ne l'a pas regardé et quand le Sort de Mort d'Harry commença à prendre le pas sur celui de Voldemort, il était trop tard. Le Sortilège Impardonnable avança rapidement vers son destinataire et le toucha. Voldemort était vaincu.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la Bataille Finale. Harry était très faible encore de son combat contre Voldemort mais il savait que cela allait s'arranger quand il atterrit dans un petit jardin. La maison était une ancienne grange reconvertie en maison. Harry regardait la maison et le jardin avec un air émerveillé. Il faut dire qu'à part le Terrier, il n'avait jamais vécu à la campagne.

« Je sais que ma maison est jolie mais quand même, elle n'est pas extraordinaire… » Harry se retourna et vit Remus Lupin lui sourire.

« Remus ! Je suis si content de te voir ! » Harry l'étreint.

« Moi aussi je suis content Harry ! Allez viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu pourras y déposer tes affaires et ensuite, je te ferais visiter. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Remus entra dans la seconde porte à gauche.

« Voilà ta chambre. Pose ta valise, on rangera tes affaires plus tard. »

Ils sortirent et Remus commença la visite guidée.

« A gauche de ta chambre, en sortant, tu as une salle de bains. Ma chambre se trouve juste en face de la tienne et juste à côté se trouve le bureau. Et puis tu as la bibliothèque au fond. » Ils descendirent les escaliers.

« La porte en face des escaliers mène à la cuisine, à gauche tu as le salon… »

Harry adorait cette maison contrairement à celle de Privet Drive. Non seulement à cause de la famille qui y habitait que de l'impersonnalité de celle-ci. La maison de Remus était accueillante et chaleureuse, comme le Terrier mais en beaucoup mieux rangé !

« Tu as des questions ? »

« Non, merci Remus. Par contre, je commence à avoir faim… »

« Moui, il est presque midi, je vais préparer quelque chose, tu veux venir ou aller dans le jardin ? »

« Je préfère rester avec toi ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider Remus ? »

« Non, Pomfresh m'a mise en garde et je ne tiens pas à recevoir ses foudres qui seront suivies immanquablement par celles de Molly. »

« S'il te plaît ! Remuuuus! » Harry lui fit un regard de chien battu et Remus soupira.

« Bon, d'accord, peux-tu faire le dessert ? »

« Ouiii ! Tu veux quoi ? »

« Ce qui te fait plaisir Harry ! » Harry sourit et commença à chercher les ingrédients : farine, œufs, beurre, sucre, plaquette de chocolat. Remus faisait des spaghettis bolognaise mais il faisait lui-même la sauce. Harry lui, avait décidé de faire un gâteau au chocolat tout simple. Il savait que Remus raffolait du chocolat. Le repas se déroula joyeusement. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les 1 mois et demi de vacances qu'Harry passeraient ici. Celui-ci avait en effet refusé l'invitation des Weasley (bien qu'il irait les voir de temps à autre). Ils devaient passer du temps en famille et Harry aussi. Il décida donc de rester avec Remus. Il l'adorait. Il n'était pas aussi protecteur que Molly (et encore heureux car il n'aurait jamais survécu à un loup-garou faisant une étreinte à la Molly) mais il savait quand il fallait être sérieux et quand il fallait s'amuser. Une fois le repas fini, ils s'installèrent dans la terrasse, sur deux chaises longues qu'ils avaient placées quasiment côte à côte. Seule une petite desserte à roulette, comprenant un grand pichet de limonade et quelques coupelles de fruits, se trouvait entre eux. Le calme apaisant de la maison de Remus fit rapidement de l'effet au Survivant. Remus sourit en le voyant dormir. Il lui ôta quelques mèches qui lui collaient au front et lui retira ses lunettes pour éviter qu'un mouvement brusque ne les casse et le blesse. Il le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il ferait tout pour qu'Harry passe des vacances inoubliables ! Il l'embrassa sur le front et se remit à sa lecture, savourant la présence du jeune homme endormi.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Message de l'auteur**

N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mes forums (liens dans bio et sur le site) et site ! (Lien en homepage)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_psyche.celeonet.fr/Le"Monde"d"Harry"Potter/index.php?modforum&acvoir&cat4&id7&debut0_

_Remplacer les " par un trait 8__

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes mais quelqu'un les lui mit sur le nez.

« Hello ! Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci Remus » Dit Harry en se relevant. « J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Hum… Deux heures et demi je dirais. »

« Quoi, tout ce temps ? »

Remus rit doucement. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. C'est bien de faire la sieste, de temps en temps. Et tu dois te reposer ! »

« Oui mais… tu t'es occupé au moins ? »

« Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'avais beaucoup à lire ! Et comme c'est l'heure de goûter, si nous allions voir ton gâteau ? Nous ne l'avons pas encore goûté ! »

« Moui ! Je te suis ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et prirent une grosse part de gâteau avec un grand verre de lait.

« C'est délicieux Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ! »

« Bien obligé, c'est moi qui faisais la grande majorité des repas à Privet Drive. »

« Oui mais au moins, ça te fera un plus auprès des filles ! Tu pourras faire des petits dîners romantiques ! »

« Mouais… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu Harry ! »

« C'est que, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de penser à mes histoires de cœur avec Face-de-Serpent qui me courait après. Y'a bien eu Cho Chang en 5ème année - et encore - mais, je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude ! Pour ça on peu dire que tu ne ressemble ni à James ni à Sirius. A eux deux ils ont dû tomber, les ¾ de la population féminine de Poudlard ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Ben, tes relations amoureuses ! » Dit Harry en rosissant un peu.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile. Je suis un loup-garou donc, par nature, plus prudent sur mes relations. »

« Oui mais tu as dû avoir quelques copines ! »

« Hum… en fait… bon, de toute manière, tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre. Ce qu'il y a Harry c'est que… je préfère les hommes… » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Oh ! Tu es gay alors ? Comment tu l'as su, que tu étais gay ? »

« Ça te gène pas ? »

« Que tu sois gay ? Non ! Pourquoi cela me gênerait-il ? »

« Non, c'est que… bon enfin, comment je l'ai su. Disons qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de signes distinctifs, du moins il n'y en a pas eu pour moi. Tu le sais, c'est tout. »

« Oh ! Ok ! »

Remus et Harry passèrent l'après-midi à regarder des vieilles photos des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Remus en avait retrouvé des tas et les avait mis dans des albums. Le soir, ils sortirent dans un restaurant dans le petit village d'à-côté et allèrent au cinéma. En rentrant, Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

« C'est l'une des meilleures journées de toute ma vie ! »

« Eh bien, merci ! Ravi qu'elle t'ait plut ! » Ils étaient chacun face à la porte de leur chambre respective.

« Bonne nuit Remus ! »

« Bonne nuit Harry ! » Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, se déshabillèrent puis s'endormirent.

_Harry était bien. Il n'avait même jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il était appuyé contre une personne qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il se laissa aller à nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Sa main prisonnière de celle de l'autre. Un homme visiblement. Assez mince. Mais légèrement musclé. Il respira l'odeur enivrante de l'autre, une odeur sauvage, une odeur de forêt. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il était très sensible ici. Harry s'amusa de ses baisers papillons qu'il donnait à l'homme. Puis il s'entendit dire : « Je t'aime. » Et l'autre lui répondit : « Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »_

Mais il se réveilla avant d'avoir pu voir le visage de l'autre homme. Harry regarda sa montre, il était 07h30. Il se leva et, ne voyant pas Remus, il prépara un petit-déjeuner pour deux. Quand Remus, alerté par l'odeur alléchante du petit déjeuner, descendit à la cuisine, il fit des remontrances sévères au jeune homme.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté couché, Harry ! Il n'est même pas 08h00 du matin ! »

« Eh bien… j'ai fait un rêve assez déstabilisant, je me suis réveillé et comme je n'arrive jamais à me rendormir et qu'il n'était plus très tôt alors… » Remus s'assit devant le bol de chocolat chaud et les toasts. Harry fit de même.

« Tu veux en parler Harry ? »

« Tu vas trouver ça bizarre. Hum… J'étais avec un homme dans mon rêve et je crois qu'on était très proche lui et moi… » Harry rougit fortement mais Remus sourit.

« Il y a deux possibilités : soit c'est ton subconscient qui te dit qu'il faudrait peut-être commencer à chercher du côté des garçons ; soit tu as été traumatisé par mon aveu hier ! »

« Mais ça ne m'a pas traumatisé ! »

« Je sais mais, je veux dire que ton cerveau a gardé l'information 'gay' et l'a replacé dans un contexte différent. »

« Peut-être. je verrai bien de toute manière ! »

« Exactement alors pour l'instant : bon appétit ! »

« Toi aussi Remus ! »

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva vite. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il s'amusait tant avec Remus ! Ils allaient au cinéma, au théâtre, à un concert une fois aussi. Remus l'aidait aussi pour ces devoirs. Bref, il était heureux ! Harry et Remus arrivèrent au Terrier peu avant midi.

« Harry chéri ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Comment se passent ces vacances ? » Molly Weasley enserra Harry de ces bras maternels.

« Bien, très bien Mme Weasley… »

« Ah Remus, je suis contente de te voir aussi ! Allez donc dans la cour arrière, ils sont tous là-bas ! » Ils se rendirent donc dans la cour arrière où toute la famille Weasley les attendait. Il y avait bien sûr Bill et Fleur qui arborait un joli ventre rond. Charlie et Jenny, qui travaillait avec Charlie. Percy et Penny. Fred, George et les jumelles Patil. Ron et Hermione et Ginny et Neville.

« Eh Harry ! » Une tornade rousse et une tornade brune se jetèrent sur lui.

« Hermione ! Ginny ! Comment allez-vous ? » Ils discutèrent ensemble un bon moment. Remus parlait plus avec Bill, Charlie et leurs compagnes respectives tandis qu'Harry parlait surtout avec ceux de sa promotion. Percy essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre les jumeaux que leurs farces étaient à la limite de la légalité et ceux-ci rétorquèrent qu'ils avaient beau être à la limite, ce n'était pas pour autant illégal ! Molly appela ensuite tout le monde pour le repas qui fut, somme toute, joyeux. Puis le moment des cadeaux arriva. Harry eut l'impression d'être enseveli sous une montagne de cadeaux.

M. et Mme Weasley lui offrirent une montre-bracelet qui ressemblait un peu à leur horloge. Harry avait en effet cassé la sienne lors du combat final. Bill et Fleur une amulette 'accroche-cœur'. Elle contenait un peu de sang de Vélane et diffusait une douce chaleur quand Harry aurait trouvé sa possible compagne (ou son possible compagnon). Charlie et Jenny lui ont offert un pantalon en peau de dragon. Cela ressemblait à du cuir noir mais était beaucoup plus confortable. Percy et Penny le manteau ¾ en cuir de dragon qui allait avec le pantalon. Les jumeaux et jumelles (qui s'étaient révélés aussi farceuses que leurs compagnons) une gourmette en argent et une bague avec une pierre rouge. Enfin Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville, un lot de chemises blanches en soie avec ses initiales en noir sur le cœur. Remus lui avait dit que son cadeau n'était pas encore arrivé et donc qu'il l'aurait plus tard. Harry remercia chaleureusement chacun pour son cadeau et les garçons et les filles entamèrent une partie de Quidditch qui dura jusqu'à 20h00. Remus et Harry restèrent donc dîner, après tout, on ne contrarie pas une Molly Weasley ! Jamais ! A 23 heures, ils rentrèrent chez eux, content de leur journée.

Le 1er août, Harry se réveilla bien après Remus. Il sentit l'odeur du petit-déjeuner et descendit. Après avoir manger correctement (sous le regard scrutateur du loup-garou), il décida d'essayer ses habits. Il prit une douche bien revigorante et alla dans sa chambre avec sa serviette autour des hanches. Il enfila donc son caleçon, son pantalon, une chemise (dont il ne boutonna pas les 3 premiers boutons), mis sa bague, sa gourmette, et son collier et enfin son manteau et ses chaussures.

« Remus ? » appela t-il de sa chambre

« Oui Harry ? »

« Tu peux venir, j'ai besoin de ton avis ! » Le loup-garou monta les escaliers et s'arrêta net devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci était face à lui mais il avait la tête tournée pour se regarder dans le miroir. Le loup-garou avala difficilement sa salive. Depuis quand Harry était-il devenu aussi sexy ? Il se morigéna d'avoir de telles pensées, c'était comme son neveu. Le fils et le filleul de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne devait pas penser à lui comme ça. Harry sentit sa présence et tourna la tête.

« Ah ! Remus, alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » Remus le regarda sous toutes les coutures, autant pour donner un avis objectif que parce que sa voix risquait de le trahir.

« Tu es parfait. Tu vas toutes les faire tomber ! »

« Vrai, ça me va ? »

« Oui ! En plus, avec tes lentilles de contact magiques, c'est bien mieux ! Tu es parfait Harry ! »

« Merci Remus ! Je vais me changer pour notre petite balade en forêt ! »

Il commença donc à se déshabiller et Remus mit un peu de temps avant de sortir. Il redescendit à la cuisine, se tapota les joues pour avoir des pensées aussi déplacées pour son neveu et finit le panier pique-nique.

Il était 11 heures lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver un endroit parfait pour pique-niquer près d'un petit cours d'eau. Ils sortirent les sandwichs de la glacière, les bouteilles d'eau et commencèrent le pique-nique, toujours en discutant. Après avoir tout remballer une fois le repas fini, Harry ôta ses habits et se mit en maillot. Ce n'était pas très profond, puisque l'eau lui arrivait aux genoux mais il s'amusait follement. Un regard diabolique de sa part fit comprendre à Remus ses intentions mais trop tard, le loup était déjà aspergé. Il s'enleva ses habits aussi **(mais lui aussi avait un maillot dessous… vous croyez que quoi !) **et ils commencèrent une grande bataille d'eau. Une demi-heure après, ils sortirent de l'eau et s'allongèrent sur une grande serviette pour se laisser sécher puis Remus s'assit dos à un arbre et commença à lire pendant qu'Harry somnolait. Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas Harry crapahuter jusqu'à lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit Harry se glisser entre ses bras pour continuer sa sieste.

« Tu es plus confortable que le sol. » Remus rit doucement et continua sa lecture par-dessus l'épaule du Survivant.

« Bonne lecture Remus. »

« Bonne sieste Harry. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'un livre qui tombe et voir Remus endormi un sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Message de l'auteur**

N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mes forums (liens dans bio et sur le site) et site ! (Lien en homepage)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

psyche.celeonet.fr/Le"Monde"d"Harry"Potter/index.php?modforum&acvoir&cat4&id7&debut0

_Remplacer les " par un trait 8_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry se réveilla le premier mais ne bougea pas. Il était bien dans les bras de Remus. Il aurait voulu y rester toute sa vie. Il bougea un peu sa tête pour regarder le loup-garou endormi. Il était a-do-ra-ble. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappés et encadraient son visage. Sa peau était semblable à un pétale de rose. Harry se demandait vaguement si ce terme existait pour désigner une couleur de peau. Elle était pâle mais pas 'blanc vampire' comme Malfoy. Non, vraiment, 'pétale de rose' était ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il pensait à la peau de Remus. Et ce sourire… Rare était les fois où Remus souriait vraiment, alors Harry en profitait pour le contempler. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit de brindille cassée. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 17h00. Il regrettait de devoir réveiller Remus. Il savait que parfois, il avait du mal à dormir. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son aîné et l'appela doucement. Harry le regardait ouvrir les yeux lentement. Il trouvait fascinant comment la lumière jouait avec le doré des yeux du lycanthrope. Quand Remus eu fini d'émerger, ils restèrent un moment à se contempler. Remus sentait la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue et faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se laisser aller à fermer les yeux et à en profiter. Harry se recula à regrets.

« Il est bientôt 17h00, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien mais, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux… »

« Hum… Oui, tu as raison. Empaquetons tout et rentrons. » Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence. Hedwige était rentrée et les attendait sur la table du salon.

« Ah ! On dirait que ton cadeau est finalement arrivé ! » Harry souriait et se dirigeait vers le paquet. Remus donna des biscuits à la chouette, qui ne se fit pas prier pour les manger, et Harry commença à déballer le carton. Il entendit tout d'un coup un « Miaou » Harry demanda en se tournant vers Remus

« Un chat ? » Il lui répondit un petit sourire aux lèvres

« Disons, une erreur génétique qui peut t'être utile. » Harry fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit la boite. A peine eu t-il soulever le couvercle qu'une boule de poil couleur fauve lui sauta dessus. Harry n'en pouvait pas croire ces yeux. Dans ces bras, il avait un lapin bélier trop mimi qui… miaulait. Le lapin grimpa sur l'épaule et frotta son petit museau contre la joue du Survivant qui rigola à cause des chatouilles que cela produisait.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda t-il tout en caressant son nouvel animal.

« Une expérience qui a mal tourné. Pas que ce soit un monstre, non mais tu vois bien que ce n'est pas 'naturel'… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est naturel dans notre monde ? C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? »

« Un mâle et il n'a pas de nom encore. »

« Hum… Neko ! Ça veut dire chat en japonais… Et s'il fait l'idiot, ce sera Baka Neko ! »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Chat stupide. Ce serait équivalent à 'bougre d'âne' »

« Oh ! Je vois… » Harry caressait son petit lapin(?), chat(?) enfin bref, son petit Neko.

« Alors mon petit Neko… Tu as faim ? » Le lapin poussa un petit miaulement puis sauta à terre. Il alla à la cuisine, se mit sur ses pattes arrières et renifla l'air. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se dirigea vers la corbeille à légumes dans laquelle il plongea, tête la première, pour en ressortir avec une carotte. Harry rigola.

« Il est très intelligent. » Il se tourna vers Remus, l'enlaça et lui fit une énorme bise sur la joue qui dura plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Merci Remus ! Je l'adore ! Tu crois que je peux le mener à Poudlard ? » Remus mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Il faut dire qu'avec Harry près de lui, tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, cela n'aidait pas à la concentration.

« Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ! » Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux puis ouvrit la porte pour que Neko puisse aller dans le jardin. Celui-ci s'amusait à sentir toutes les fleurs qui lui passaient sous le museau et essayer de déterrer les carottes et autres légumes dont le lapin était friand sous le regard amusé de son jeune maître.

Les jours passèrent trop rapidement pour Harry. Dans une semaine, il prendrait le Poudlard Express pour faire sa septième et dernière année à l'école de Sorcellerie. Il se sentait partagé. D'un côté il avait envie d'y retourner, de voir ses amis et tout et de l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas quitter Remus. Il était bien avec le loup-garou. Cependant, Harry était bien obligé d'y aller et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire une surprise au Maraudeur. Il avait commencé, après sa cinquième année, à étudier les animagi afin d'en devenir un. Il en avait presque fini quand avait eu lieu la bataille finale. Dans deux jours, ce serait la pleine lune et Harry voyait le comportement de Remus changer. Il était plus nerveux, plus irritable. Alors, pour ne pas le gêner, Harry se faisait le plus discret possible. Il était dans sa chambre, avec Neko tentant tant bien que mal d'essayer d'attraper une carotte flottant trop haut pour lui. Harry souffla et se relaxa. Il commençait à sentir le picotement familier des transformations. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter avait cédé la place à un grand loup noir aux yeux verts. Il décida de voir combien de temps il pourrait tenir la transformation. Remus ne risquait pas de le surprendre car il était actuellement en réunion professorale. Remus, en effet, travaillait dans une école pour squibs où l'on enseignait les matières moldues mais aussi certains cours sorciers comme les potions, la botanique ou le soin aux créatures magique non-dangereuse. Sachant son état de lycanthrope, l'école avait tout prévu pour le remplacer les lendemains de pleines lunes. La directrice était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait montée sur pile tellement elle était speed. L'horloge sonna 18 heures. Il avait réussi à tenir 9 heures et il était sûr qu'il pourrait tenir plus longtemps mais Remus ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il reprit donc sa forme humaine et descendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arriva par la cheminée.

« Bonsoir Remus ! Ça c'est bien passé cette réunion ? »

« Bonsoir Harry ! Oui, ça a été calme, trop calme ! Presque aussi ennuyeux qu'un cours de Binns ! » Harry rit doucement.

« Reposes-toi, je vais nous chercher des rafraîchissements ! » Remus se dirigea vers le canapé et posa ses pieds sur un pouf non loin. Il était heureux. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il avait un travail, une jolie maison et surtout il avait Harry ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait un peu cliché 'couple dans l'Amérique puritaine' avec le mari rentrant à la maison et aux petits soins de la femme qui l'aime. Bon là, en l'occurrence c'était du garçon qu'il aimait beaucoup. Oui, il l'aimait mais comment ? Logiquement, il devrait l'aimait comme un oncle ou un grand frère mais ces réactions tendent en prouver que ce n'est pas si innocent que ça. Il mit ses mains en coupe sur son visage et poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Tout était si embrouillé !

« Tout va bien Remus ? » Le loup-garou sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu !

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas Harry. Longue journée ! » Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Il donna un verre de jus de fruits au lycanthrope puis alla se placer derrière lui.

« Je me doute bien qu'avec l'arrivée de la pleine lune, cela n'améliore rien ! »

« En effet, rien du tout et je te remercie de tes efforts pour te montrer discret mais, je ne suis plus aussi irritable qu'autrefois tu sais ! Tu n'as pas besoin de m'épargner et de rester tout seul dans ton coin ! »

« Cela ne fait rien Remus, je sais qu'il te faut de la tranquillité ! Merlin sait que tu seras suffisamment fatigué dans 3 jours ! » Et il commença à masser doucement les épaules de son aîné. Remus se tendit un peu. Harry rit doucement.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te mordre ! » Remus soupira et rigola aussi. Il ne risquait pas de le mordre, effectivement.

« Tu as besoin d'un bon massage ! Et d'un bon masseur ! Cela t'aiderait beaucoup pour tes transformations ! »

« Tu masses très bien Harry, ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'engage ! »

« Bien ! » Remus ferma les yeux et se détendit au maximum. Il se serait même laisser aller à dormir si Harry ne s'était pas arrêté.

« Reposes-toi Remus, je vais faire le repas de ce soir ! » Remus flottait dans un état de semi-inconscience zen. Il était bien, et ne put répondre au Survivant que par un 'hmm' approbateur. Il émergea de sa béatitude une demi-heure plus tard. Harry avait préparé un délicieux plat de lasagnes. Remus sourit et s'installa. Non, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Remus ne pouvait pas être plus malheureux. Dans quelques minutes, la pleine lune allait se lever. Et comme la dernière fois, Harry devrait s'occuper de lui toute la journée. Il n'aimait pas être faible ! Pas devant Harry ! Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il pensa à lui. Harry et ses extraordinaires yeux émeraude, Harry et ses magnifiques cheveux indisciplinés, Harry et ce joli petit derrière… non mais oh ! Moony, calme, zen. C'est ton neveu, pas la peine de penser comme ça ! Le sous-sol de la maison était très grand. Même si cela ne valait pas les folles épopées dans la Forêt Interdite, Moony pourrait toujours se défouler un peu. Il soupira, ces amis lui manquaient terriblement. Un clic se fit entendre.

« Harry, que fais-tu là ! Va t-en ! » Harry referma la porte derrière lui et lança un sort de fermeture puissant.

« Je viens te tenir compagnie Moony ! »

« Es-tu fou, même si je prends la potion Tue-Loup, c'est dangereux ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne risque rien ! »

« Harry, va t-en tout de suite ! La pleine lune se lève dans une minute ! » Le Survivant ne fit qu'un sourire avant de se transformer. Remus avait peine à y croire. Harry était un animagus. Un loup en plus ! La transformation débuta. Remus avait si mal. Une langue vint lécher sa joue. Harry essayait de le réconforter. Une fois totalement transformé, Moony grogna un peu puis sentit l'odeur d'Harry. Il commença à le lécher, puis Harry décida de jouer un peu. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux loups étaient allongés côte à côte dans un vieux lit de Remus. Ils s'endormirent et ne furent réveillés que par la transformation de Remus. Il haletait doucement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Il sentit alors le bras d'Harry l'entourer et décida de profiter du moment présent. Il se coucha près du plus jeune qui vint immédiatement se coller à lui. Après un vague « B'nuit Moony » de la part d'Harry, ils se reposèrent pour profiter des derniers jours ensemble.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Message de l'auteur**

N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mes forums (liens dans bio et sur le site) et site ! (Lien en homepage)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

psyche.celeonet.fr/Le"Monde"d"Harry"Potter/index.php?modforum&acvoir&cat4&id7&debut0

_Remplacer les " par un trait 8_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il pleuvait ce matin-là sur la région de Londres. Harry pensa que le temps reflétait bien son état d'esprit. Il n'était pas heureux de reprendre le Hogwarts Exprès. Pour la première fois depuis sa première année, la perspective de retourner à Hogwarts le laissait froid. Il faut dire qu'avant, il avait un mage noir psychotique et une _'famille'_ tout aussi dérangée sur les talons. Pour la première fois cet été il avait pu se sentir libre et réellement _'aimé'_. Il aimait énormément Remus, le loup-garou lui avait appris des tas de farces de Maraudeurs afin de finir sa scolarité en beauté. Une voix forte le sortit de ses pensées.

« Hé Harry ! »

« Salut Ron, comment ça va ? »

« Très bien ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Remus c'est vachement bien occupé de toi ! »

« Ouais ! On s'est drôlement amusé cet été ! »

« Je suis content pour toi ! »

« Merci ! Et Hermione, où est-elle ? »

« Là-bas, avec mes parents. Où est Remus ? »

« C'est la rentrée scolaire Ron ! »

« Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est prof ! »

Harry et Ron se rendirent près des Weasley-Granger et le joyeux groupe monta sur le train 15 minutes avant son départ. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre et furent rejoints plus tard par Neville, Ginny et Luna, qui revenait de Suède. A 13 heures, Hermione (qui était Préfète-en-Chef cette année) ainsi que Ron et Ginny (qui étaient préfets de Gryffindor) se rendirent dans le premier compartiment pour la réunion des Préfets.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances Harry ? »

« Très bien, j'étais avec Remus et vous deux ? »

« Pour moi, tout est allé très bien ! Je suis allé avec grand-mère en France. »

« Moi comme vous le savez, j'ai été en Suède afin de me familiariser avec la magie scandinave. »

Ils discutèrent encore puis jouèrent au Pictionary, version sorcier. Les dessins étaient fait du bout de baguette. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Pré-Au-Lard où Hagrid les salua puis prirent place à la table des Gryffindor. Comme chaque année, le repas fut excellent et les première-année très petits. L'ambiance dans la tour fût bon-enfant et vers 23 heures, tout le monde monta se coucher. Harry ferma les rideaux et jeta plusieurs sortilèges afin de ne pas déranger ses camarades de chambre. Il faisait encore des cauchemars sur la Bataille finale mais, avec le temps tout irait en s'arrangeant. Il posa sa baguette sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, il était endormi.

Harry était dans un bois. C'était la fin du printemps. La journée était agréable mais il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Harry courait, ses joues étaient en feu, ses cheveux collaient à son front. Quelqu'un l'agrippa par derrière et ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol. Harry essaya de s'échapper mais l'autre le retint fermement.

_« Je t'ai eu ! » Dit une voix douce._

_« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as triché ! » L'homme rit doucement._

_« Tu aurais pu utiliser ton animagus, tu sais. » Harry se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud dans son cou. Les lèvres de son amour parcouraient son cou lentement, envoyant des petits frissons et le faisant gémir doucement. Harry sentit les lèvres de son amour capturer les siennes dans un baiser doux mais passionné, qui se transforma vite quand il sentit une langue quémandant l'entrée (entrée qui lui fût accordé sans deuxième pensée). Les mains d'Harry déboutonnèrent la chemise de son amant et l'envoyèrent valser à une distance raisonnable. L'amant, lui, prit son temps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte par l'enlèvement d'un bouton. Harry gémit quand il sentit une langue taquine jouer avec ses tétons. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à la chevelure de son amant. Quand la chemise fut totalement déboutonnée, Harry sentit les mains douces de son amant le relever. Ils étaient à genoux tous les deux, l'un face à l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, les mains parcourant avidement le corps de l'autre. Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade et, n'y tenant plus, s'approcha de son aimé le plus possible et commença à se déhancher afin qu'il accélère la cadence. Un grognement sourd lui répondit et il se sentit soulever de terre puis appuyée contre un arbre. Ils continuèrent leur mouvement de bassin, ce qui les excita au plus haut point même à travers leur pantalon. Harry ne cessa de balbutier des 's'il te plaît' et une main vint défaire les boutons de son jean puis s'introduisit dedans. Il reposa ses pieds sur le sol et son amant commença à descendre doucement le jean et à embrasser partout où il le pouvait. Puis il remonta et embrassa la virilité d'Harry à travers le boxer. Harry se plaignit de la torture, ce qui ne fit que rire doucement son amant, qui, magnanime, ôta le dernier rempart de tissu. Harry était frustré mais ne le serait plus pour très longtemps car une langue mutine commença à parcourir la virilité tendue du Survivant. Voulant le faire languir encore un peu, il s'appliqua à embrasser les contours de la zone 'critique' puis le prit en bouche et commença toute une série de va-et-vient qui amenèrent le Survivant à se demander si l'Enfer et le Paradis s'étaient finalement réuni. Au moment de la jouissance, Harry baissa la tête pour regarder son amant mais ne put qu'apercevoir un flash doré avant de se réveiller._

Harry se réveilla en sueur et_ 'collant'_. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 6h30. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Il réfléchit à son rêve et se dit que, peut-être, Remus avait raison et qu'il fallait commencer à chercher du côté des garçons. Sur le coup, aucun ne l'attirait mais il se dit qu'il aurait du temps pour y réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il avait raté quelque chose d'important dans son rêve mais le mit de côté pour plus tard. Une fois habillé, il descendit à la salle commune et lu un livre en attendant ses camarades. La première semaine passa rapidement, Harry avait écrit à Remus à propos de son rêve et espérait une aide quelconque. Quand il reçut la lettre le dimanche matin, Remus était, encore, en pyjama (du moins si on peut appeler un boxer un pyjama) et commença à la lire.

_« Coucou Moony !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Pour moi, tout se passe bien, cette première semaine a été assez agréable et il est étonnant de voir comment l'ambiance à changer en quelques mois. Cependant, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Le professeur Snape est toujours un bâtard graisseux, Malfoy toujours une petite fouine énervante et Dumbledore a toujours son damné scintillement dans l'œil. Surtout quand il me regarde et ça me fait peur !_

_Le jour de la rentrée j'ai eu un rêve assez… impair… et je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit et je crois que tu as raison en disant qu'il faudrait que je commence à chercher du côté des garçons. Pour pas que tu crois que je mets la charrue avant les bœufs, je vais te raconter mon rêve. J'étais dans une forêt, en train de courir, et le type de mon rêve (tu sais, je te l'ai dit) m'a rattrapé et on a commencé à rouler sur le sol. Et puis on s'est embrassé et je t'assure Moony que je pouvais sentir son parfum comme dans la réalité. Ensuite, nous nous sommes enlevés nos chemises. Enfin, je pense que je l'ai plutôt déchirée et jeté au loin tandis qu'il me torturait en enlevant les boutons tout doucement et à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau mise à nu. Ensuite j'ai commencé à frotter mon bassin contre le sien, malgré les jeans et il m'a bloqué contre un arbre et a commencé à enlever mon jean, puis mon boxer. Ensuite bien, il m'a hum… enfin tu vois, avec sa bouche et il était si chaud et humide et je sais que je ne devrais pas t'écrire ça mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour m'aider à organiser mes pensées. Au moment de jouir, je me suis réveillé et puis voilà. Je dois sûrement t'embêter avec mes petits problèmes mais je ne vois personne d'autres à qui me confier._

_J'espère que pour toi la rentrée c'est bien passé et que les gosses ne t'ont pas donné trop de problème. J'attends impatiemment ta lettre (tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à la partie sexuelle de cette lettre) et te dit à bientôt._

_Avec amour,_

_Harry. »_

Plus Remus avançait dans la lecture de sa lettre, plus il devenait étroit dans son boxer.

« Dieu Harry, tu ne devras pas écrire ce genre de chose. » Il monta prendre une douche très froide mais ça n'eut pratiquement aucun effet. Il fallait donc qu'il se soulage mais pendant tout le temps où il avait les yeux fermés, il ne vit que deux yeux émeraude et des cheveux sauvages couleur corbeau. Il cria le nom d'Harry puis laissa l'eau couler afin de réfléchir. Il était maintenant clair pour lui qu'il aimait Harry. Cette semaine sans lui était horrible. Il était tout seul quand il partait travailler et il était tout seul quand il rentrait le soir. Les plats d'Harry lui manquaient, les massages d'Harry lui manquaient, la présence d'Harry lui manquait. Il se décida à sortir et à écrire une réponse pour son amour. Il eut un sourire diabolique quand il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Pendant ce temps, Harry volait au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Entre les devoirs niveau NEWT, le Groupe d'Entraide et les fans hystériques, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Il avait espéré que Remus ne serait pas trop gêné de sa lettre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était embêter le loup-garou. Il faudrait qu'il lui écrive s'il voulait passer ses pleines lunes ici. Il était sûr que cela n'embêterait pas Dumbledore et au moins Remus ne serait pas tout seul. Il ne voulait pas que Remus soit seul alors qu'il était là. Harry se souvenait de la dernière pleine lune et quand il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Remus qui était nu comme un ver. Il avait pu sentir la chaleur montée et s'était demandé ce qu'il ressentait pour le lycanthrope. Sûr, il l'aimait mais il ne savait pas comment. Remus était gentil, drôle, spirituel, doux, aimant. Il était sûr qu'il ferait un père formidable, obligeant ses enfants à travailler dur mais sans les pousser trop afin de ne pas les dégoûter ou les stresser inutilement. Il ne pouvait nier non plus qu'il était beau et qu'il adorait ses yeux. Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait passer sa vie entière à regarder les yeux dorés de Remus. Il descendit de son balai et alla prendre une douche dans les vestiaires de Gryffindor. Quand il sortit, il fût surpris de voir Justin Finch-Fletchley.

« Hé Justin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Le Hufflepuff sourit mais le rouge à ses joues montrait son embarras.

« Hum, voilà, le dernier week-end de septembre, c'est la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on y aille tous les deux. Comme une sorte de rendez-vous si tu veux ? »

« Justin, c'est très gentil à toi et je suis très flatté, tu es assez mignon mais je ne suis pas totalement sûr encore de mon orientation. Nous pouvons y aller en tant qu'amis et voir ce qui se passe. Si tu veux bien. »

« Oh, ouais ! D'accord ! Je m'attendais à essuyer un refus donc je suis content qu'on sorte, au moins en tant qu'amis. On pourra discuter de ce qu'on fera quelques jours avant la sortie, ça te va ? »

« C'est OK pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Maintenant, j'aimerais me changer, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » Justin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et sortit. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il appela.

« Hé Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est vrai que je suis mignon ? »

« Justin ! Oui alors maintenant ouste ! » Il accompagna ses paroles d'un lancé de serviette en direction du Hufflepuff qui partit en rigolant. Harry secoua sa tête en signe d'incrédulité et sourit. Il s'habilla en vitesse et se rendit au château où un devoir de Potions l'attendait. Il grimaça et fit son chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffindor.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Message de l'auteur**

Désolé pour ce retard ! J'étais en vacances et j'en ai profité pour retrouver ma muse ! Elle s'était barré Dieu-ne-sait-où mais j'ai réussit à lui mettre la main dessus. Elle est bien attachée pour le moment donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai enlevé la date de mise à jour parce que c'est très dur de la respecter quand on bosse et que la muse se fait la malle.

N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mes sites et forum HP ! Le premier septembre, ouverture du _Poudlard 2007_ ! Veuillez vous inscrire comme professeur ou élève ! N'hésitez pas à passer sur le RPG _Vers un temps meilleur_ qui est en parallèle avec le _Poudlard 2007_ ! Les liens sont dans ma bio ou sur mon site. (Homepage)

**Les réponses aux reviews pour Cœur de Loup sont à cette adresse :**

psyche.celeonet.fr/Le"Monde"d"Harry"Potter/index.php?modforum&acvoir&cat4&id7&debut0

_Remplacer les " par un trait 8_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry reçut la réponse de Remus le mercredi matin. Il la garda dans sa poche pour la lire au calme puis se rendit en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nymphadora Tonks avait repris le poste cette année. Il entra un peu en avance et eut le choc de sa vie.

« Argh ! Mes yeux ! Je vais devenir aveugle ! »

« M. Potter, ne vous a t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Wotcher Harry ! » Dit Nymphadora d'une voix tremblante.

« Ça y est, je vais cauchemarder pendant des semaines ! Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas Potter ! »

« Voyons Severus. Depuis trois mois. Mais j'ai eu du mal, il est du genre têtu ! » Severus se renfrogna et Harry et Tonks pouffèrent.

« Bien… Je suppose que je dois retourner dans mes cachots. A plus tard Dora. A tout à l'heure Potter. » Il prononça sa dernière phrase sur un ton légèrement menaçant. Harry avala de travers. Il allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure en cours de Potions. Les élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes après le départ de Snape et le cours débuta. Comme à l'accoutumé, le cours de Tonks était très bien, un peu comme ceux de Remus. Son esprit vagua alors jusqu'à la lettre et Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait pu écrire. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours.

A 18 heures, il se rendit dans la salle sur Demande où il trouva une fidèle reproduction de la maison de Remus. Il ouvrit la lettre.

_« Mon cher Harry,_

_Je suis content que tout se passe bien pour toi. Il vaut mieux pour chacun que Snape reste tel qu'il est. Imagine le choc s'il devenait gentil tout d'un coup ! Je crois que ce serait bien pire ! Malfoy reste comme il a toujours été mais nous savons bien tous les deux qu'il y a plus que cette face de fouine ! Quant à Dumbledore et son scintillement, un seul conseil : FUIS ! J'ai fait les frais de ce scintillement et ce n'est pas bon du tout, il prépare quelque chose, c'est certain !_

_Maintenant passons à la partie sexuelle de ta lettre. Tu n'as pas à être gêner voyons. J'en ai fais des tas moi aussi quand je me suis rendu compte de ma sexualité. L'un de mes plus 'grands' rêves fût avec Sirius. Laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Sirius et moi, il était hétéro à cent pour cent. Comment ça commençait déjà ? Ah oui ! Le vestiaire de Quidditch (il était poursuiveur, comme ton père, dans mon rêve, j'étais le 3ème). Toute l'équipe était déjà partie, il ne restait plus que Sirius et moi. On se prélassait sous le jet d'eau chaude (dans deux cabines séparées). Ça m'aide toujours à détendre mes muscles endoloris et Sirius aimait se pomponner. Je savoure le jet brûlant quand deux mains se posent sur mon bassin, mon cou est occupé par une bouche gourmande qui ne cesse de le parcourir avidement. Je me retourne et me retrouve en face des magnifiques yeux gris de Sirius. Nous nous embrassons et nous caressons. On en profite pour passer le savon sur son partenaire. Après un gentil petit rinçage, Sirius commence à s'occuper de mon entrejambe et passe une main taquine sur mon postérieur. Il me retourne et sa langue prend la place de sa main. Je t'assure que c'est une sensation très agréable. Il se relève puis commence à entrer doucement en moi. Mes mains étaient posées sur le mur, l'eau continuait de tomber et Sirius me torturait en allant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius alla de plus en plus fort et prit mon sexe dans sa main afin de lui faire quelques gâteries. Mon rêve s'est terminé aussi alors que je jouissais et je peux t'assurer que c'était très très bon._

_Donc tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Je compte venir à la Cabane Hurlante dans deux semaines. Ainsi, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Je n'aime pas rester seul les nuits de pleine lune alors autant faire travailler ton animagus ! Si tu as d'autres questions à me poser, n'hésite pas ! A bientôt._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Remus »_

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s'attendait à des conseils mais il ne pensait pas recevoir une lettre de ce genre. Il souffla pour se calmer un peu puis pris une plume et un parchemin et répondit à Remus. Il serait content d'être avec lui de nouveau.

Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent lentement pour Harry. Le jeudi, en fin d'après-midi, Harry se retrouva dans le parc, dans un coin ombragé. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna. Remus s'avançait vers lui, dans un pantalon en jean beige et un sweat de la même couleur.

« Remus ! » Harry se leva en quatrième vitesse et courut vers Remus. Il l'enlaça en rigolant.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! Comment vas-tu ? » Remus le regarda en souriant.

« Je vais très bien Harry et toi-même ? »

« Je vais bien ! Tu as combien de temps avant la pleine lune ? »

« Un peu plus d'une heure. Tu veux qu'on se balade avant ? »

« Oui ! On va à la Tour poser mon sac et puis on se baladera dans le parc, Ok ? »

« Ça me va tout à fait ! » En remontant à la Tour, beaucoup d'élèves saluèrent l'ancien professeur.

« Harry… Professeur Lupin ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien Miss Granger, J'ai entendu Tonks parler de vous, en bien naturellement ! »

« Elle est un excellent professeur. »

« Je suis prêt ! » Harry descendit les marches qui conduisaient à son dortoir et se retourna vers ses compagnons. « Ne m'attendez pas ce soir, à demain ! » Ils sortirent rapidement afin de profiter au maximum de la compagnie de l'autre.

« Remus ? Tu savais que… Tonks et Snape étaient ensemble ? » Chuchota t-il. Remus ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui ! Je les ai surpris, il y a deux semaines, dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! »

« Ça devait être drôle à voir ! »

« Nan ! C'était l'horreur ! J'en ai fait des cauchemars et tout ! » Remus pouffa et Harry fit semblant d'être fâché. Dix minutes avant le lever de pleine lune, ils se rendirent à la Cabane Hurlante. Remus se déshabilla en tournant le dos à Harry. Celui-ci détailla son aîné. Il avait une fine musculature et des cicatrices parcouraient son dos. Inconsciemment, Harry se rapprocha de son aîné et suivit du doigt une longue cicatrice. Remus sursauta.

« Elles te font encore mal ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, plus depuis longtemps ! »

« Pourquoi ne se sont-elles pas effacées quand Pomfresh te soignait ? » Remus se retourna.

« Certaines cicatrices sont faites pour rester. » Il caressa la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Oui. » Il regarda tendrement les yeux ambrés. Puis il aperçut la lune se lever.

« C'est l'heure. » Il se transforma, attendant de pouvoir soulager un peu son compagnon d'une nuit.


End file.
